Chika Takami
Chika Takami is the primary protagonist of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a second year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is orange. She is a member of CYaRon!, a sub-unit under Aqours and the leader of the group itself. Background Chika is the second year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School who launches Aqours. She is the youngest of three sisters and comes from a family with a known for its open-air, ocean-view hot springs. She is neighbors with former Otonokizaka High School's first year student Riko Sakurauchi and is childhood friends with Kanan Matsuura and You Watanabe. Chika's elder sisters are Shima and Mito. According to magazine material, her sisters are also fans of μ's, though this does not seem to have been retained in the anime adaptation. They also own a large dog named Shiitake. In the first episode, on a trip to Tokyo with You, the two learned about school idols and the Love Live! tournament after seeing a screen with school idols at the Akiba Dome, including µ's. She becomes fascinated with the idea of school idols, so she decides to open, with You, a school idol club of their own in their high school. Personality Chika is very energetic, sociable and has a very strong sense of perseverance. This is shown multiple times in the anime, such as when she kept on trying to persuade the school council's president, Dia Kurosawa, to let the School Idol Club be approved. Her positive, can-do attitude gradually begins to affect everyone around her as well as the anime progresses. Her energetic and perseverant nature also makes her rather impatient and easy to tease about giving up, only to make her even more perseverant on achieving her goal. Due to her usual positive nature, however, she tends to hide her more sensitive side, and tries hard to not cry when she is frustrated, as she feels it would drag down others' morale if they were to see her cry. This can be seen during Season 1 Episode 8, when she is deeply frustrated on the inside after Aqours' disappointing performance compared to the other school idol groups. In one of the audio dramas, it is revealed Chika not only has a habit making puns, but of explaining them without being asked as well.Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM Radio Dramas Clubs and Hobbies Chika is talented in horizontal bar, table tennis, and calligraphy. She also loves softball and going to karaoke booths. Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. }} Chronology Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. Trivia *Her practice shirt has the Japanese character "千" (chi), the first syllable of her name. *In her Pajama shirt has the Romanization of her first syllable as "C" (Shown in Season 1 episode 2), Also she's show "Mikan �� fruit" in her back of her pants (shown in School idol diary Manga volume 1) *In real life, her family's inn is based on Yasudaya Ryokan. *The rest of Aqours call her as "Chika-chan", except Mari, who calls her as "Chika-chi". *She, You and Hanamaru are the only Aqours members to share a favourite food: Mikan. References ja:高海千歌 it:Chika Takami Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate